


Tight Rope, Slack Grip

by OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pole Dancing, Smutty, Soft Boys, Strangers to Lovers, The boys sign up for pole dancing class, it's basically crack taken seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: "I don't do private classes.""No that's not wha—""But I can make an exception."Eliott's mouth drops open, shocked. He wasn't exactly sure how he should react. What he should say, but he knows one thing. He wasn't going to say no to that offer.—or—Eliott signs up for pole dancing class after catching sight of the incredible attractive instructor with an amazingly fit body and a charmingly sweet smile. If he happens to sign his friends up too, well, they owe him one so he doesn't feel too bad about it.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Tight Rope, Slack Grip

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Just a silly and light fic. Should be about 3 chapters. Might be smutty.

It happens by chance. Eliott catches a glimpse of him in the window of a storefront, the glare of a sun cutting across at an angle that brightens the darkened room. 

He is a little in awe, standing there on the sidewalk, granola bar poised halfway towards his mouth practically forgotten as his attention is grabbed almost immediately. His eyes are wide as he watches a literal angel climb a pole effortlessly. It’s all Eliott can do, not to plaster himself to the window, cup around his eyes and watch the fitness class happening like a creep. B ut he remains glued to the spot. He swallows thickly when the hot instructor grabs the pole and in a grand gesture, swings his body in a seductive twirl before bringing his lower body up, legs wrapping around metal and he hangs there— suspended almost impossibly. 

Bare feet, pointed. Eyes hooded and a dangerous smirk on his sculpted face. His hair hanging like a perfect fluffy mess. Eliott traces the curve of his bare back when he moves and rights himself feet landing. Eliott can practically see how soft and quiet his steps are as the brunette turns to smile at the group, eyes bright, and smile wide. His hands running through his tousled hair; messing it up even more. 

Something is said in the room because there are bodies bent over, hands moving to wipe at eyes that have teared. Eliott can hear the faint sounds of laughter and he does step a little closer.  Because there is pure joy that shines on the face of his pole dancing boy. Where those eyes are clenched shut while his mouth drops open and Eliott can practically imagine the sound of pure joy and excitement echoing and filling the air. 

He is struck by the thought of just  _ needing  _ to see him, to meet him, to know the name of this man who is so striking when he looks happy. 

Eliott looks down at the glaring sign posted on the window in bold white letters against a black backdrop. 

> Aerial Fitness-Classes Tuesdays and Thursdays. 
> 
> Yoga Fitness- Classes Wednesday’s By Appointments
> 
> Pole Dancing Fitness- Classes Mondays and Fridays. 
> 
> Call--XXX-XXX-XXXX to Join. 

He is quick to jot the number, hands shoving the granola bar into his mouth taking his phone out to snap a picture of the sign before forcing himself to turn and jog away, lest he spend the day sitting in on the class from the outside.  On the way to his apartment, he makes a few phone calls, smiling as he whips out his debit card. Of course this was going to be worth it. Learning how to pole dance for an hour twice a week for 80 dollars was totally worth it. Even better when he thinks about the fact that he’d get to meet that cute boy with that sweet smile. 

He takes the stairs to his apartment two at a time, the giddiness building up inside him causes him to practically tackle the apartment door as he jammed the key inside and twisted the knob.  He finds Idriss and Sofiane lounging in the living room, the latter with a laptop in his lap and a scrunched up expression on his face. 

“Dude, guess what?” 

Idriss shoots him a weary look, eyes half lidded as he regards Eliott but Eliott doesn’t let that weariness put a damper on his mood. 

“Eliott, uh— why did I just get an email asking for confirmation that I just signed up for a pole dancing class this thursday?” 

Sofiane’s tone is curious, if not cautious as he purses his lips, brown eyes narrowed. 

“I signed us up.” Eliott said. He throws his wallet on the kitchen counter, and walks to the sink and pours himself a glass of water before making his way and flopping down next to Idriss. 

“What do you mean  _ we _ ?” Eliott peeks over at Idriss who has a thunderous expression on his face. “You mean you signed up  _ you  _ and  _ Sofi _ , not me, right?” 

Eliott considers not answering. He thinks he could just risk dragging Idriss unknowingly to the class on thursday but doesn’t think that would go so well. On the other hand, he’s not too sure he wants to face the wrath right at this moment if he could help but. But really, he doesn’t think he can help it. 

He shrugs, “Nah, I signed all three of us up.” 

“Demaury. I will kill you in your sleep if I heard you correctly.  You signed me up for  _ pole dancing classes _ ?” 

“It’s for fitness.” Eliott defends weakly as Idriss’ eye starts to twitch. 

“I go to the gym at least 5 times a week. Does it look like I need a fitness class?” 

Eliott is about to open his mouth when Sofiane jumps in, his hands waving in the air like the mediator that he is. 

“Wait, wait. Eliott what is this about? Don’t tell you suddenly got the urge to learn how to work a pole? Which, to each their own and I will support you, always,” Sofiane says, eyes looking at Eliott knowingly. “But there’s more to this isn't there?” 

Eliott feels those butterflies in his stomach again when he thinks about that smile and face broken out into laughter.

“I saw the instructor and he’s—”

“You signed me up for a pole dancing class because you wanted to catch some dick!” 

Eliott snorts at Idriss’ exasperation. 

“No! It’s more than that. I really want to get to know him. He just seemed so happy when he was teaching and he has this really cute smile.” It is adorable he wants to say. There was confidence Eliott saw when watching that nimble body as it spun and twirled and cut through the air. 

“So why don’t you go by yourself?” 

Eliott narrows his eyes at his best friend and in a moment of pure childishness he tosses a cushion at his friend feeling slight satisfaction when it hits Idriss in the face. 

“Oh like you go by yourself to the bar when you ask me to be your wing-man?” Eliott throws back at him, indignant. 

“You don’t think  _ that’s  _ a little different?” 

“How was me holding back that girl’s— what was her name?—

“I don’t remember, if I’m being completely honest”

“—hair in the bathroom at a dingy bar any different.  _ And  _ I got her home because you were too drunk to do it and she was so drunk she was talking to a stop sign thinking it was you.”

Eliott rolls his eyes at the dreamy look on Idriss’ face when he thinks back on that memory. 

“Yeah, but you have to admit, that night was fun.” 

Eliott grabs at the pillow again. He whacks Idriss who doesn’t bother holding back his laughter or attempt to protect himself from the onslaught. 

“So Eliott, here’s the deal.”

Eliott pauses to look at Sofiane, who has a devilish grin on his face. Eliott wouldn’t be the first to feel a shiver run down his spine at the look on his friends face. 

“Will you remember his name?” 

“I resent that dig!” 

Eliott smiles, he thinks he’ll do more than remember his name. He’ll call it out sweetly. He’ll think it so it calms him when he’s feeling frazzled. Eliott will take his name and put it to a face, memorize it and repeat it like a mental mantra that leaves a warming touch on his mind and heart. 

Eliott will pair it up with his so that it sounds perfect together. 

“Yeah, I’m going to remember him.”  _ And sear him into my memories _ . 

“Then I say we get ready to help Eliott win this boy’s heart.”

Eliott throws his hands up in a win because with Sofiane on board, he knows Idriss would come around. Plus, Idriss only had like, two days before he had to get used to the fact that him and a pole was going to get well acquainted.  He nudges his best friend with his shoulders and Idriss plays pretend but Eliott can see the grin he tries to hold back. 

“Yeah, alright. This better be fucking worth it. If I don’t even feel a work out, I swear I’m going to make you run 12 miles with me on Saturday to make up for it.” 

Eliott shakes on it. Because there was no possible way it wasn’t going to be worth it. He just knew things would go well, and if they didn’t, if it didn’t work out with that boy with the pretty smile and cute body that just thrummed with a silent strength, then at least Eliott tried.  He tells himself this, takes his little butterflies and builds up the strength to face everything head first. What he doesn’t expect is to be seated two days later on a cool linoleum floor, legs folded like a pretzel and chilled where his skin touches the floor. 

Idriss next to him in a tank and compression shorts, staring wearily at the instructor. Sofiane looks at the man and back at Eliott who feels utterly confused. 

Because in front of him isn’t that same boy. In front of him was some entirely different person. Short brunette hair, a sway to the hips as he stands and regards the three of them. 

His smile is nice, his dark eyes guarded as if he wasn’t expecting to see Eliott and his friends. His name, 

“I’m Mika, I’ll be your instructor today. Looks like it’s just you three today.” 

His voice echoes loud and clear in the room and Eliott feels a little bit lost because he just wants to know where that boy with the pretty hair and beautiful smile is. 

“This the guy you were talking about?” Sofiane asks skeptically, his mouth wilted as he attempts to whisper inconspicuously from the corner of his mouth. 

Eliott gives a minute shake of his head and hears a sigh coming from Idriss. 

“Oh thank the lord, he’s cute but you guys would not look good together.” 

Eliott shoots him a dirty and Idriss smacks his lips and waves him away. 

“You signed us up for a class that you boy isn’t even teaching. This is priceless.”

“You realize I can hear everything you are saying— right?” Mika glares at the three boys, arms crossing over his chest and Eliott looks down at his folded legs bashfully. 

“Yeah, can you help our boy out?” Idriss calls out and barely manages to dodge the swat Eliott aims his way, 

“Sounds like you’re looking for someone? And that someone wasn’t me I take it?”

Almost shy in his admission Eliott grins and shakes his head, because  _ no  _ Mika wasn’t exactly who he was looking for, but he might be able to tell Eliott the information that he wants. 

“Someone was teaching this class on Tuesday—” he holds his arms out and gestures to a grossly understatement of the boy’s height, “—about this tall, wild brunette hair, uh, really...cute smile?”

He sees a spark of recognition in Mika’s eyes and thinks maybe he wasn’t completely shit out of luck. But doesn’t say anything at first, He gives Eliott a once over before he nods his head as if making a decision.  He glides, because really that’s what Mika did—glided, across the floor over to the stereo system at the opposite end of the room, hands fiddling with a music player before a soft sultry beat filled the room. 

“I know exactly who you are looking for. But how about we make a deal.” Mika walks up to the pole, his arms extended above his head and in a move that was far too quick for Eliott to follow with his eyes, Mika was climbing the pole and swinging his body, legs spread in a sultry split. Before he hits the ground Mika is already twisting his body, legs and thighs holding his weight as he demonstrates just how flexible and strong he is. 

“Survive this work out with me and I’ll give you all the information you’re looking for, lover boy.” 

Eliott looks to his right and then to his left. The glint of determination in both Sofiane and Idriss’ eyes lit up at the challenge. 

“Oh, you bet I’ll make that pole look as pretty as you do. Count on it.” Idriss calls out as Mika climbs his way down the pole, body swinging as his toes curl and his knees are bent. The sheer amount of control that it takes makes Eliott sweat. 

When Mika lands, it’s as silent as Eliott imagines. 

“Oh hon, I’m not worried about you making it look good, I’m worried about whether or not you can keep up.”

Sofiane claps his hands. “Challenge accepted.” 

Eliott loves his friends. And he was going to get the name of his mystery boy even if it meant bruising up his thighs and blistering his fingers, in the process. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts?


End file.
